Persona 5 Truth In The TV
by Megashade15
Summary: American transfer student Ramie Yamaoto and his brother Ayah Yamaoto are moving Inaba but little do they know there life is going to be fliped upside down by a strange cult.T for later chapters.
1. Welcome Back Inaba

_A few years ago a man by the name Toru Adachi committed the criminal act of attempted rape and murder. Strange thing is know one knows how or why he would do it. However thanks to a young boy named Yu Narukami and his friends they managed to stop him. But not ever thing was clean up in their pursuit of the truth._

_Why is this place so alluring, maybe it's because I'm so easily attracted to things._''So what do you think so far Ayah'' _''_ you better stop daydreaming were almost there.''

'' Sorry I'm not really looking forward to staying in an area were a rapist _**thrived'' **__maybe that was kind of harsh._ Some time passed and Ayah was already bored, _close to Inaba my ass wish I took my DS with me. _**ATTENTION ALL PASENGERS WE HAVE ARRIVED IN INABA ''**great time to check out that hotel'' Ramie shouted excitedly.

After some time they both arrived to see a hotel building standing 20 feet tall it was a deep brown color with many windows that reflected light towards them. ''Damn that's huge'' slowly but with some semblance of a business man with something important to do Ramie strolled into the building. ''Hello any one here'' a girl with messy brown hair an orange shirt and blue shorts on looked at Ramie with little to no acknowledgement.

''Hello how may I help you'' the girl repeated in a monotone state.

''Um yes may we have a extended stay room'', man I sounded shy,

''Sure here's your key don't lose it alright'', _after a long walk down the hall to are room, Ramie proceeded to flop down on the bed._

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH so comfortably'' _wish I had something to do, well guess I'll unpack then._

**SOMEWHERE IN INABA**

**? POV**

''**Well this is surprising he's already arrived looks like will have to get boss man on this right away MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AHAHHAHAHAHAAH.''**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. TV attack

Ramie was a particular child he didn't really have the same look of his brother Ayah. If you never knew the two for long that could be different people. Most people would assume that maybe they were just really good friends. But Ramie was adopted and had a strange power _persona._

**CHAPTER 2 **

**A POWER NOT YET FOUND**

''So did yo-''

''Yeah it was so im-''

''But may-''

''I guess''

Ayah could only piece together some parts of that conversation. _Girls here sure like to gossip, _his thoughts were always on something nearby if he knew enough about the people here he could get a good feel on whom to stay away from. ''HEY'' Ayah turned around with a bored look on his face. There stood behind him was the girl from the hotel. ''Hi my name is Sara I've seen you at the hotel.''

''Oh nice to meet you I'm Ayah and I'm going to the new high school they constructed'' ''Have you lived here for a while''

''Yeah all 16 years''

''Nice'' Ayah didn't what to admit but he was really bad at conversing with people especially girls.

SCHOOL COURTYARD

Ayah walked near the gates of the school zone a small patch of land rested just above the sunlit hill it was beautiful to him. He sat down next to a nice shady tree then a breeze came thru. He loved things like this. His eyes closed slowly as he fell asleep.

**RAMIE'S POV**

"So did you hear about that midnight channel?"

"Yep it's so creepy"

_Something about this midnight channel does not sit well with me; maybe I should check it out._

LATER THAT NIGHT

"All I have do is put my hand in the TV easy ''_All right here I go'' Suddenly_ Ramie's hand was sucked into the TV eventually he was gone sucked straight thru.

_**WOW **__ were am I, _then something crawled out of the foggy mist in front of him it was a black blob with a blue face mask _What the hell I better run now,_ Ramie made a massive sprint for the door,_ What know no door __**FUCK.**_

**BATTLE SCENE**

Ramie's breath hitched he was done, dead, no way out .However something snapped a blue mist formed rounded him a card floated in front of him he smiled "**PERSONA**" A blue cloud floated above him as an angelic ray of light poured down on him it, out flew a steel gray machine with rust on his arms and neck, some bolts were broken, the most awesome feature was its large metal sword and blue shield. Without hesitation it flew forward and made a downward slash "ZIO" the thing shot a blast of lightning down on the creature. With a poof it was destroyed,

THE NEXT DAY

"What your saying is there's a world inside the TV and that you went there fought a monster and came back" Sara was skeptical

"Yes it's true and if you come of my room tonight 12:00 I can show you okay" Ramie's voice sounded more than request it sounded more like a plea.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	3. New friends and powers

_**I'M A SHADOW THE TRUE SELF**_

_**CHAPTER 3 SHADOWS AND TVS**_

"This better work or else" Sara said with anger

"I promise it will okay" Ramie really needed Sara to believe him "if we don't come back I'll buy you your favorite ramen okay" "LETS GO WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" both of them jumped into the TV and disappeared.

TV WORLD

"Wow its foggy here" Sara was amazed that there was a world inside the TV she began to wonder around not noticing a shadow with a humanoid body and sharp claws lurking in the fog. It slowly made its way towards her until pounced

"Watch out **PERSONA**" Metatron flew forward and stabbed the shadow however that did not kill it "ZIO" lighting shot out Metatron's hand but the shadow absorbed it and fired it right back "WHAT" Ramie was launched back and felt blood trickle down his head and stained his shirt. Sara looked astonished at what was happening to her friend then she felt something in the pit of her stomach

"**PERSONA**" she called out out of her body flew a woman with a purple cloak over her body around it floated several tarot cards. "Garu" one of the cards smashed as the wind picked up it tossed the shadow into a nearby wall and killed it.

"Wow that was sick you have a persona too?" an unknown voice rang out

"Who was that" Sara said shocked

"Don't know but I'm not going to find out" "Whoever is there better come out now"

"Alright then" out of the fog walked out a boy with green hair blue eyes and was carrying a pistol he looked like he could faint any minute now.

"Someone else is here?" Sara was surprised by this "Who are you?"

"My name is Ryu Ruuga I've been here for a few days do you guys have any food?" Ramie tossed him a bag filled with rice balls and handed him some water. "Thank you I needed something to eat without it I would have died.

"You said you have a persona how you awakened it" Ramie was interested in knowing how he got a persona.

"When I first fell in here some things with claws attacked me I'll call them Claws then something started spit out this bullshit about being my true self once it when't away I got this thing called a Persona and it was awesome!" Ramie and Sara sweet dropped "What's your Persona's name" he said enthusiastically

"Mine is Metatron" Ramie said proud fully

"Elisabeth" Sara replied

"Mine is Raphael!" Ryu yelled with excitement

"Well we better get out of here follow me"

_**NEXT TIME **_

_Ramie meets Igor and get's a shocking surprise about people. Next time social link what. _


	4. The power of Friendship

**SOCIL LINKS AND FUSING**

Ramie clasped in bed for a good night's rest as he closed his eyes he felt music around him."Welcome to the Velvet Room" Ramie opened his eyes to see a bald man with a pointy nose staring at him with blood shot eyes _creepy really creepy_ Ramie thought "As you see you are not in real time you are in a place that exist between two plane's I'm her to assist you in awaking your true self"

A girl with light blond hair yellow eyes and a dress walked next to Igor "My name is Isabella and I am a resident here and I will explain to you about fusing Personae"

"Personae I have more than one?"

"Yes after a battle involving shadows happens to you will be given the chance to obtain higher level Personae" Isabella walked over to Ramie and handed him a card "This card will allow you to fuse a Persona with a blank card when that happens you will get a weapon that has the same element as this card" Isabella walked back to Igor and she opened a book on the desk

"As you bond with people they will become close to you the closer they are the better Personae you will be able to make" Igor then waved his hand "The next time we meet it will be of your choice" Ramie's eyes closed as he fell asleep.

Ramie awoke to the sound of his brother snoring he put his clothes on and headed to school. As he sat on the train a boy with green hair sat next to him he had blue eyes a pale face he wore the school's uniform black and blue with a triangle patter on chest side. His eyes lit up as he looked at Ramie "Hey there man didn't see you there" Ramie was confused

"Do I know you?" The boy looked shocked that Ramie didn't recognize him

"I'm Ryu remember?" "TV world ring a bell" Ramie then jumped back in surprise he didn't see Ryu in all the fog so he could not remember Ryu's face.

"Sorry it was kind of foggy back then" Ramie said sadly he felt bad that he could not recognize Ryu or that he didn't remember he had blue eyes and green hair which is kind of hard to miss.

"Its cool bro" he threw his arm around Ramie's shoulder "You and me will make it big" _CRASH_

"Huh" _thou aren't I, I am thou thou has awakened the arcane of the strength LV 1. What the hell it must be that social link thing _Ramie thought annoyed

"Something wrong" Ryu sad worried

"Nothing" Ramie smiled they both fist bumped as the train came to a stop as Ramie walked off and went his separate ways from Ryu "See you at lunch"

"Alright" Ryu roared as he walked away

"I'm telling you we have to go see this if we don't we might miss it for 5 years come on Megumi" Sara's voice was sad and she was disappointed.

"Sorry Sara-Chan but I can't I have soccer all week long so just ask that new boy to go with you all right!" Megumi walked away with a slight attitude towards Sara and Ramie she bumped it him and caused Ramie's yellow hair to fall out of line a bit.

"What was that about Himko" Sara furrowed her eye brows

"I told you not to use my last name!" Sara said angry at him Ramie flinched a bit

"Sorry but what's wrong H- Sara" Ramie repeated he was worried

"Megumi doesn't what to go to the big soccer game with me so now I have these two tickets and nothing to do with them maybe I should get rid of them" Ramie not noting what to do at this part blurted out

"I'll go with you Himko" Sara clearly ignoring her last name being used replied with excitement

"Really!?" Sara was bouncing off the walls "Come get me at 10:00 okay!" she ran out the room with bubbly excitement.

"What did I get myself into" Ramie thought out loud

**TIME: 10:00**

They arrived at the stadium to watch the soccer game down below "Thanks for coming me" Sara said blushing slightly

"No problem Sara" he said with a blush they continued watching the field while blushing all the way.


	5. Ayah's shadow

**New student, Ayah's feelings, and the Wild card**

Ramie was sitting at home on his computer searching several websites he was bored and confused_ yesterday I hung out with Ryu and got some social link thing why didn't I get one with Sara this stuff is confusing as hell _ he stumbled across a website called _FES online what does FES stand for?_ He sighed and clicked on the link he scanned pages after pages of weird things but once he found out it was an online game he wanted to play it _ah hells yeah I'll pwn any noobs who get in my way_. He opened up the chat box he received a message from _Yukkio Amaginyde that's a weird name well my name is Seta ranger3010 couldn't be that weaird._The girl who messaged him sent this _are you a noob if so I'll help you get your first demons :) hmm well guess it couldn't hurt he sent back._

Ramie spent hours clicking and chatting with Yukkio _got to go brother will get cranky if I'm on the computer to long bye. Thou aren't I am thou has unlocked the Justice social link with online player LV 1_

_The next day_

Ramie was sitting down at his desk after school a girl with blue hair and green eyes walked in front of him "Hello my name is Saki I came to see if you would like to join my club" she said eagerly

"Depends what is the group for?" he raised an eye brow

"It's a book club you'll love it meeting after school today" she ran off as the bell rang_ I am thou has unlocked the Temperance social link LV 1._

That night

Ramie was asleep in bed when his phone rang he quickly picked it up an scanned the text messages one was from Ryu _ dude I was watching the midnight channel and I saw Ayah turn on your TV NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWW. _Ramie shot out of bed and turned on his TV "What!?" he said out loud on TV was Ayah dressed in knights armor he had a spear in his hand and stared at the TV.

"**Hello knaves my name is Ayah of Inaba castle I bring you news that your world will soon be invaded by my knights have a nice day you dolts**" the TV turned itself off.

"Wow" was all he could say

The next day in the hotel waiting room

"So did you watch the midnight channel it was weird?" Sara said confused she stared over at Ramie who was looking at the ground with a sad facial expression "Ramie you alright? You seem sad what's wrong" Sara was worried

"Nothing it's just that didn't look like Ayah yesterday and I'm just feeling down" Ramie didn't lift his eyes up to look at Sara door opened and Ryu walked thru holding an umbrella he took his shoes off and hung his umbrella the door knob he walked forward and sat on the grayish couch in the chair across from Ramie Sara sat and looked at the two.

"So what's up why are we here" questioned Sara

"Because of what we saw yesterday and it was similar to something that happened to me when I fell in the TV "Remember how I told you about that time I was in the TV and my "true self" came out

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Ayah" Ramie replied with anger

"Maybe his shadow came out like mine" Ryu looked at Ramie "this could mean that Ayah's repressed feelings are taking over him and we need to stop it before things get really bad" Ryu was serious Sara and Ramie were shocked Ryu was usefully playful but now he's gotten serious

"Ok lets go and rescue Ayah" Sara said with determination "but how do we get in the TV world" she questioned Ramie silently pointed to the giant flat screen TV

"Alright I got the weapons lets go in" Ryu shouted determined they all grabbed there weapons a katana for Ramie a bow for Sara and two guns for Ryu they all jumped in and felt hazy fog wash over them

_**TV WORLD**_

Sara fell on her rump and Ramie and Ryu landed on their faces Ramie looked around "Hey guys those the fog seem to have let up a bit"

"Not to me but it must have something to do with are Personas" Ryu replied

"Ryu can you scan were Ayah is" Ramie questioned silently Ryu summoned Raphael he had on a blue jump suit with sliver chokers on his wrists and a large on over his neck in his hand he held a large a sword which split in half revealed a large scanner.

"He is this way" he pointed North they all ran that way hoping to fine Ayah once they arrived they looked up to see a giant castle

"This is going to be hard"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Confesstions

Finding a brother

Authors note: After a long time I've decided to update so here it is the fight against shadow Ayah and a mysteries figure.

After climbing several steps and fighting many shadows Ramie, Ryu, and Sara made it to a large central room draped with curtains. "Wow this room is huge I wonder if he's here" Sara exclaimed

"Doesn't madder stay on guard" Ramie said seriously Just then I giant fireball zoomed past Ryu and burned the drapes.

"What the hell!" Ryu yelled out quickly taking action Ramie ran forward and summoned Pyro jack a new Persona.

"Agi" Pyro shot out of the lantern he was holding several fire balls which all a shadowy figure. When the smoke cleared there was three metal knights riding floating horses they all had lances in their hands."Shit that didn't work I need to try something else how about Metatron" blue glass floated around him as Metatron flew forward and stab at one of the knights which blocked. "Crap phys attacks aren't working try wind"

"Alright" Sara ran forward and crushed the tarot card with her fist Elisabeth used Garu and blew back one of the knights knocking it down "Yes" she yelled out then ran forward and beat it with her fists. Suddenly an explosion knocked her on her butt.

"Damn" swift as the wind Ryu ran to Sara to try and help her but one of the knights blocked his path."Out of my way you damn bastard" he quickly shot his tarot card and summoned his Persona Raphael "Cleave" he called out Raphael sliced at the knight but once again he blocked with his lance.

However Ryu smirked at this and put his thump up "Now" he cried out. Just then Ramie rushed forward and sliced his tarot card summing Queen Mab.

"GARULA NOW" he yelled at the top of his lungs Queen Mab sent out a typhoon of wind it rumbled picked speed a threw the three shadows into a wall in which they exploded.

_**5 hours later**_

The groups still hell-bent on getting Ayah back safe were running thru the halls with a fight every few minutes."Damn will never make it there in one piece if we keep stop to fight heal and take breaks" Ramie said frustrated.

"Hey I hear something it sounds like… MEGUMI!?" Sara snapped to attention and like a mad bull she raced to the direction of the noise. "MEGUMI!" Huh?" there in front of Sara was Megumi crying in front of herself. "What's going on Megumi are you okay?" she slowly walked over to the crying Megumi only for her shadow to look at her in disgust.

"Get away from me you bitch!" Shadow Megumi yelled out.

"What Megumi that's not like why did you say that" Sara was on the verge of tears.

"Because I hate you everything about pisses me off" Shadow Megumi's voice was filled with pure glee. "You're so sad you make puke just thinking about you". Sara eyes were partially filled with tears she wiped them away quickly.

"WHY are you saying this real Megumi would never say this" Sara was confident now that this imposter would tell who she really is.

"Funny you say that why don't I ask the real Megumi" Shadow Megumi went over to the real her and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. "So you little bitch say how you really feel to Sara here.

"…"

"Not talking eh how about this I'll say your true feelings for you hate and despise Sara correct." Shadow Megumi's voice was laced with venom.

"…"

"Still not saying anything huh well than I guess I should tell you that I'm you than huh"

"What?" Megumi said scared

"Finally talking eh well than I guess I should tell you that everything I said so far is exactly how you feel" Shadow Megumi let out a bitter laugh.

"You're not me…" Megumi said bleakly.

"What was that I didn't hear you bitch" Shadow Megumi taunted.

"I said you're not ME!" Megumi desperately yelled out

"HahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" "That's rich you think I'm not the real you well to damn bad Ha-ha" Shadow Megumi than began to morph her pink hair turned black her finger nails stretched extremely long and she had two faces one on the back of her head and the other in the front .She towered of Megumi and Sara the former fainted as this happed.

Just then Ryu and Ramie who toke there sweet time getting there looked at the towering shadow "Aw shit" Ryu said out loud. Ryu quickly summoned Raphael who flew forward and used cleave. Shadow Megumi caught the sword in between her fingers and flicked Raphael back at Ryu it stuck him dead on and knocked him over.

"Dammit you alright Ryu?" Ramie quickly walked over to Ryu to see if he was okay.

"Yeah but that stung like a bitch WATCH OUT!"

"What?" quickly Ramie was slammed across the room and cracked the wall open. Sara watched from her slumped position and wiped the stray tears _I need to help them now _she thought.

"Elisabeth come now!" Elisabeth flew out of the tarot card and unleashed a Garula on shadow Megumi fell over in pain.

"That worked do it again Sara!" Ramie quickly switched over to Queen Mab and used Garula. Sara repeated her actions. Soon Shadow Megumi fell over and died leaving a limp Megumi on the floor. Sara ran over in a panic to Megumi "Are you okay please be okay."

"It's okay I'm find Sara-Chan I'm a little tired though" In a flash of light a pale woman with and all black dress appeared she floated over Megumi her body had black flame like aura around her."Wow who is that-"but Megumi didn't finish her sentence before she passed out.

"MEGUMI!" Sara shouted.

"She's find that's what happens when you get a Persona" Ramie said walking over there."Whelp let's get out of here well come for Ayah tomorrow.

"Alright" They all said in unison.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
